Companies and other types of organizations often implement strategies for offering goods and services to current and potential customers. For example, when a customer seeks to cancel services received from a communication service provider (e.g., an Internet service provider, a telecommunications service provider, etc.) the communication service provider may attempt to retain the customer by offering the customer a special deal or offer (e.g., enhanced services, reduced prices, etc.).
Prior to providing offers to the customer, however, the communication service provider must often determine which offers the customer qualifies for. Making such a determination often involves determining whether the customer satisfies a set of rules or conditions corresponding to each offer. However, currently available solutions for determining whether a customer satisfies a set of rules or conditions are inadequate. For example, many solutions for making such determinations require significant time, labor, and/or computing resources.